gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Like A Prayer
Like A Prayer ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, The Power of Madonna, und wird von den New Directions mit einem Gospelchor performt. Rachel eröffnet den Song, während Finn, Kurt, Jesse und Mercedes mit einsteigen, wobei Jesse lediglich auf dem Album zu hören ist. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem vierten Album "Like a Prayer", das 1989 erschien. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home... Rachel mit Finn und New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying Mercedes: I close my eyes Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me Rachel mit Finn und New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there Finn: I'm like a child You whisper softly to me Rachel: You're in control, just like a child Now I'm dancing Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing, Oohhhhh Rachel mit Finn, dem Chor und New Directions: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there Ohh, Ohhh Ohh, Ohhh Chor und New Directions: Life is a mystery (Chor: Ohh, ohhh), everyone must stand alone (Chor: Ohh, ohhh) I hear you call my name, and it feels like home Rachel mit Finn, dem Chor und New Directions: Just like a prayer (Chor: Ohh, ohhh), your voice can take me there (Chor: Ohh, ohhh) Just like a muse to me (Chor: Ohh, ohhh), you are a mystery (Chor: Ohh, ohhh) Just like a dream (Chor: Ohh, ohhh), you are not what you seem (Mercedes: Oh!) Just like a prayer Jesse und Rachel mit dem Chor und New Directions: No choice your voice can take me there Chor und New Directions: Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes und Rachel: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Ohh) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Just like a dream to me) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: Ohh!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Like a dream, like a dream) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Oohh, yeah!) Rachel mit Mercedes, dem Chor und New Directions: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home Rachel mit dem Chor und New Directions: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery (Mercedes: Take you there, take you there!) Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer Chor: Just like a prayer Your voice can take me there Rachel: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer Mercedes und Rachel mit Finn, dem Chor und New Directions: No choice your voice can take me there (Mercedes: Yeah!) Trivia *Der Song war ursprünglich das erste Solo von Jesse St. James mit den New Directions, aber es wurde aus der Folge geschnitten. Dafür ist es auf dem Album Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna zu hören. *Amber Rileys Mutter ist Teil des Gospelchors und in der ersten Reihe zu sehen. Während des Songs tanzt Amber mit ihr. *Das ist der zweite Song, bei dem die New Directions ein rotes Oberteil mit Jeans tragen. Der erste war Don't Stop Believin' in Ouvertüre und der dritte Some Nights in Dynamische Duette. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James